


I Can Be The Teeth Sunk in Your Skin

by killajokejosie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bisexual Barry Allen, Biting, Bottom Roy, Choking, Dom Barry, Edging, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Gay Bar, Hair Pulling, Inspired by Shameless (US), Kinda, Kissing, Minor Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Missions, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot Devices, Shameless reference, Smut, Stockings, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Teamwork, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Barry, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Weird Plot Shit, i had to come up with a redhead dancer somewhere, information, just a very little, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: "Five bucks says you can't pick up that girl,""Ten bucks says I pick her up and she wants to watch...""Fifteen...she joins...and I swear to god if you tell Oliver I'll kill you...""You're on,"





	1. Negotiate, My Darling, It Makes Things Go Smoother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LabRatsWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/gifts).



> Boom! Here comes the weird!

This was supposed to be an undercover mission, that was it. The details on how exactly the two youngest men involved were the ones sent into that damn gay bar. It seemed mostly logical, because they were both handsome men, but there were other handsome looking men working on finding the missing money. 

Barry would have bet money on it that Harrison looked more like a gay man then he did. And, of course, there was the whole Oliver was as gay as the day was long. Sure, no one was actually supposed to know that little detail, however, Barry had recently become aware of it, because he was fucking the mayor of Star City. 

Roy was slinking a few feet behind Barry as they walked up to the club. They were both dressed to the nines, pockets lined with all of the money they were going to need. Drinks, dances, drugs, they were going to have access to it all. If everything went according to plan, they would be in the back in no time, able to investigate further. 

"Would you get your ass up here!?" Barry called back, sure he did walk fast, that came natural, but not so fast that Roy couldn't keep up. Clearly he was still being a little bitch because he had to step foot in a club full of scantily clad men.

"Please...don't talk about my ass..." Roy grumbled, reluctantly catching up with Barry. 

"Why? Afraid that one of these rich old men might take a liking to it?" Barry asked, slapping the shorter man on the ass. Perhaps, he was enjoying how uncomfortable this was making the other man.

"Please...please...Bar..."

"Is that what you are going to call out when I'm deep inside of you tonight?" Barry laughed.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Because I'm playing the part," Barry whispered. "Something I suggest you start doing pretty quickly here, no need to attract attention before we seal the deal,"

"That's it," Roy ground his heels into the ground. "I'm done. I can't do this. I'm not going in."

Barry linked arms with the stubborn man, yanking him inside. He was just barely able to move him without actually using force. That didn't make it any less annoying. It did make him hope that there was going to be something hot in tiny gold shorts inside. He might not have been completely out of the closet, but he wasn't going out of his way to be stealth about it either.

*

It was loud, dark, and crowded inside. The heat was cranked all the way up to make the dancers sweat. Everywhere they looked there was more madness to fill the sensory overload. 

Barry spun around, taking it all in. He had never been in a place like this. It wasn't because he didn't want to, but rather because there wasn't a place like this in Central City. The sights all around him were interesting, he couldn't wait to actually interact with someone. He wasn't in a committed relationship, and there was a sexy redhead giving lap dances across the room. 

"I'm heading over this way, you find a way to entertain yourself," Barry said, pulling away from Roy who had not moved more than an inch away from him since they had entered the club.

"You're leaving me?"

"Yeah, I feel like we can cover more ground if we split up, it will be easier to spot suspicious activity,"

"But...but..."

"Seriously, man, when did you turn into such a damn wimp. It is just a gay club. These are just people looking to have a good time that happen to be men that are attracted to men. It is no big deal. Now, I'm going to go get a lap dance."

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Lap dance? From a guy?"

"Well, there isn't really much of choice in here," Barry smiled, eyes drifting back over to the man across the room that had caught his eye. "Wish me luck,"

*

Roy could not move from the bar. He fought off a few advances from men that were closer in age to Malcolm then to himself. He shuddered, images crossing his mind that left him wincing. He was actually going to hit Oliver when this was all said and done. There was literally no excuse for him to have been the one sent into this club. Barry obviously was the better choice and he was far more experienced than he was. He could have done it by himself.

He took a swig of his beer before glancing to his right and his left again. He needed to prepare to shoot down another ridiculous man before it got too far.

There was a girl here. A damn fine one at that.

Roy tried not to stare, but it was hard. She was young, barely eighteen, if that. She had gorgeous brown hair, the kind that had the shimmer of carmel when the right lights hit it, and in this dark place it was a rare and wonderful sight. He wanted to talk to her. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing anything that didn't have to do with their mission, the one that was supposed to bring them one step closer to finding the drug kingpin that was selling and killing in Star City, but there was a chance that if he didn't make his move, he would never see her again. With a face like that, he couldn't bare to blow it.

He smiled at her. She looked at him, but she didn't smile back. It wasn't instant defeat, but it sure as hell felt that way.

A dark haired man came up to talk to her. He sat to her left, arm around her shoulders. He was whispering something in her ear. This might not have been instant defeat, but Roy was pretty sure it was defeat, nonetheless. Now, he actually had to concentrate on what he should have been doing all along.

He looked back out into the crowd of sweaty bodies dancing to the beat of a song that was too fast to actually enjoy. The dancers on the stage and in the cages continued to move seductively, taking the money out of the hands of many a desperate man.

"Hey," A voice said, a female voice, and immediately he turned to face the direction that it was coming from.

Much to his surprise it was the mystery girl with the wavy brown hair. She was sitting beside him, sipping something clear from a glass out of a cocktail straw. Sure, she was probably underage, but this was not the kind of establishment or the kind of city that cared about such a thing.

"Hi,"

"What's your deal? Why do you keep turning down all of those guys?"

He leaned close to speak. "Because that isn't exactly what I'm here for,"

She nodded. "Okay, okay, what are you here for?"

He squinted at her. He didn't even know her name, yet here she was, continuing on her path of questions without a care in the world.

She moved her arm. When the light flashed in just the right way, he could see a rather large scar. He was highly aware of the fact that people didn't get scars like that if they weren't interesting.

"I'm here with a friend...who is getting a lap dance...over there...I'm here for nothing..." Roy said, gesturing across the room to where Barry looked like he was having one hell of a good time. He had always wondered about the taller brunette. He just had this quality about him.

"Haha...looks like Curtis is giving him quite the ride, good choice though," She chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Breana, but you can call me whatever you'd like, as long as you bring your friend."

Roy blanked. He was a deer in the headlights. That was not where he was expecting this to go. She moved quickly, he liked that, but he could only think of a few good reasons as to why Barry would need to come along, and he was not a fan of any of them. It was definitely not his cup of tea, he thought she had understood that much.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. It was only then that he snapped out of it, grabbing her small wrist tightly. She wriggled free, she was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me like that unless I tell you to." She backed away from him a little. Roy was actually shocked that she didn't get up and leave right then and there.

He looked into her eyes. He considered himself good at reading other people's emotions, but she was a blank slate. She hid everything that was going on in her head well, almost amazingly. It wasn't like looking into Thea's eyes. Thea wore her emotions on the outside, at least she used to. This wasn't about her, however. He wondered how she was able to mask what she was feeling so completely. He wanted to learn from her.

"I'm sorry, I am not a fan of people waving their hands in my face. My boss is kind of an angry person, he uses his hands a lot. Really, I am sorry. Now, why do you want me to go get my friend? I guess I'm not following."

She smiled, wickedness radiating from within her. She had a beautiful sort of darkness about her, but he was not sure that he liked where she was going with it. She was trouble. She was the kind of girl that left a guy like him chewed up and spit out, missing a kidney in a shoddy hotel bathroom, or, at least, that was the story he was sticking with. It was too hard for him to consider the other options, especially after that guy came up and talked to her, but he was afraid to mention that.

"Is it so hard to figure out? I thought it would be pretty simple. You two are both at a gay bar, I figured that you both know your way around another man. I would like to watch. I can pay handsomely."

"I see..."

"It is fine if you are not into that sort of thing, I can find someone else," She said, getting up from her seat, turning to walk away.

Roy grabbed her by the arm, not about to let someone that gorgeous walk out of his life. He wasn't a fool. "No, no, give me a few minutes, let me talk to my friend, see if we can't get something sorted out,"

"Good. Good. By the way, Roy, I know why you are really here. I will tell you what I know when your end of the deal is done to my liking..."

Roy was confused. Maybe that wasn't exactly the right word to describe how he was feeling, but it was the only one that he could think of at that moment. He never told her his name, or indicated where she could find it. He was almost one hundred percent certain that he hadn't even given her any details about his life outside of mentioning that he was not into old men, but that was a casual comment, it wasn't anything set in stone. This was going to eat at him all night. And, Barry was going to have Oliver kick his ass for fucking everything up and blowing their cover because it was all Oliver's fault they were in this mess, and Oliver would do just about anything that Barry told him to do.

He was not okay with this. He shook it off.

He might have been okay with this. He stood up, intending to approach Barry who by now had to be on his fifth or sixth lap dance, wasting all of the money he had been given for this.

He took a deep breath. Yes. He could do this. He was okay with this. There was a slight chance that the pretty, strangely dominant girl had poisoned or manipulated him somehow, but he was going to run with it. They could always lay down some ground rules for this mess before it actually happened.

*

It took some convincing just to get Barry to follow him back to the bar. He was so wrapped up in the dancer he had taken a liking to, that it was hard to determine if he was even going to listen once Roy finally got around to explaining things to him. For a man that had felt so strongly about completing this mission promptly, he was definitely more than a little distracted.

"What is going on? Did you get a lead?" Barry asked, perhaps a little more excited then he needed to be.

"There is a girl. Over there. She seems interesting. Bet she knows something. Saw her talking to this guy, has to be involved with the inner workings of this club, why else would she be here. Bet you don't have any leads, you might know if the drapes match the carpet on carrot top over there, but you seemed more interested in his ass."

Barry shrugged. "No reason I can't find a way to seem like I am enjoying what is going on while I get information, which I have, besides, how do you know any of what you are saying?"

"Just a feeling, I don't know, don't you ever get a hunch about something Mr. Scarlet Speedster, hmm, guess we know what your stripper name is going to be after you are done with your career in law enforcement."

Barry rolled his eyes. Roy was the human equivalent of an internet troll most of the time and it was a rare occasion when Barry did not actually want to slap the shit out of him. He had behaved up until this point, because he liked Oliver, and he got along with most of Team Arrow, and almost all of Team Arrow meshed well with his team in Central City. But this guy, this fucking guy, was occasionally the bane of his existence. 

"Alright, whatever, be a jackass, see if I care,"

"I'm sorry, I guess I am just a little bit jealous of your relationship with Oliver, you guys are closer than he and I ever were." Roy said, only lying a little bit.

Barry smirked, because of course Roy didn't know that Oliver was sleeping with him. Now was not the time to bring that fact up, either.

"Okay, alright, five bucks says you can't pick up that girl,"

"Ten bucks says I pick her up and she wants to watch..." Roy laughed, cracking his knuckles. This was going to be so easy. A piece of cake, even though everyone was more interested in the pie. For once, he had the upper hand. 

"Fifteen...she joins...and I swear to god if you tell Oliver I'll kill you..."

"You're on," Roy spun on his heel, about to approach Breana to tell her the good news. "Waiit...why...never mind, I'm not going to ask because frankly, I don't want to fucking know. Get out your cash lover boy."

Barry put his hands on his hips, leaning back against the bar. He was convinced that this was never going to work. His eyes drifted back over to the dancer. He would have much rather gone back to that, or even, been in Oliver's bed. Instead, he was dealing with this crap.

A few minutes later, Roy was walking back over towards him with the small young woman. His eyes grew wide, wondering which level he had actually reached. This was absolutely ridiculous. More than.

"Barry, I would like for you to meet, Breana," Roy began. "Breana, I would like for you to meet, Barry,"

The two shook hands. Barry was impressed by her handshake. Her grip made it seem like she could almost go toe to toe with him. He'd bet on a meta gene lying dormant in this woman.

Roy must have had a type. Small and brunette with pretty eyes. That was not to say that this girl looked anything like Oliver's little sister, because she didn't, but there was a slight pattern. 

Barry sighed. For all of his wild thoughts and stupid comments, he really just wished that he was in Star City, with Oliver. Committed or not, there were definitely strong feelings there. 

He brushed it off. Apparently they had work to do. 


	2. We Can Make Our Heart Move in Another Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...this chapter goes deliciously well with a fine helping of extra strength "Bombs over Brooklyn" by Big Data, "Monster" by William Control, and a cutesy dose of "Guys My Age" by Hey Violet... :)))))))))

"Roy, you do realize that this means you are going to have to do things with me that might make you...maybe...more than a little uncomfortable?" Barry whispered, hand on the nervous man's shoulder, leaning in ever so closely. 

Breana could hear the two of them, but she was not about to let them know that. She just casually sat in her chair across the room, legs crossed as she admired both of the gorgeous creatures. This was becoming more amusing than anything else, to think that they had listened to her, came along so easily. Hopefully, she was going to get something out of it. 

"I can do this, piece of cake, you aren't an unattractive man, sorta skinny though...oh my god why does that matter...let's just do this," Roy whispered back. He turned towards Barry and grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket, yanking him close without any warning. He pulled him into a kiss, which came to him much easier than he ever thought possible. 

A twitch of a smile came over Barry's face. He was not about to admit that he enjoyed kissing Roy. That was the equivalent of kissing Cisco, only their relationship was significantly less friendly. He would, however, allow Roy to know that he was a fantastic kisser. As soon as they separated, he was working on the ways that he could manage to initiate it again. 

He shook his head, desperately trying to figure out what the hell was actually going on in this run down hotel room.

Roy licked his lips. There was a slight chance that he was getting used to the idea of kissing another man. Barry had soft lips, and he was only a day out from being clean shaven. It really was not all that different from any other kiss, minus the fact that he had never had to lean upwards into his partner. Barry definitely had a little bit of height on him. 

Breana chuckled, perhaps a bit too loud, but she didn't care. She leaned back in the chair, still watching onwards towards Barry and Roy, wondering what exactly they were going to do next. 

Roy did it. Roy was the one who initiated the next kiss, more powerful and intense, his strength behind it just enough to cause them both to collapse onto the king sized bed. Barry blinked wide eyes a few times, showing off the fact that he was in shock, and now he was very aware of Roy's half hard cock pressing into his thigh. He worked faster than a speedster. 

In a matter of moments, Roy's lips were on Barry's bare chest, raw, natural talent teasing his way down lower. His hands fumbled with the taller man's belt, working on the button of his pants immediately after. He hooked his fingers onto Barry's waistband, slowly pulling each layer of fabric over his hips, dropping them onto the floor. There was no turning back now. He wasn't going to turn into a little bitch just because he was wildly inexperienced.

He wrapped a hand around the base of Barry's cock. It was different, as was to be expected, but it was not at all unlike having his own in his grasp. He at least vaguely understood the concept of what he was supposed to do next. 

"You're...uncircumsized," Roy muttered, not really wanting any sort of response. 

"Yeah, and?" Barry said, leaning up on his elbows to get a better look at the guy currently positioned between his legs. 

Roy shook it off. He needed to concentrate. He stroked Barry's cock to full hardness, working past the point of just a little bit of precome covering his hands. 

He noticed a change in the meta. His breathing was heavy, head tipped back, bottom lip underneath his top teeth. Obviously, he was doing something right.

"Come here," Barry said breathlessly, gesturing for Roy to slither back to his level.

As soon as he was able to, he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him back into another heated kiss, grinding his hips up into him, craving the desirable friction that would eventually lead to his demise. Roy moaned into his mouth, any and all attention officially directed toward him. It was a success.

Breana never intended it to actually get to this point. A little kissing, perhaps some ridiculous banter as the two hashed it out and tried to figure out what exactly they were going to do. From there she was going to break it up, end her silly little game, and call in reinforcements. It would have been that simple, but of course, with two men so willing to go the extra mile, it was never going to be simple. 

She found herself a bit more wrapped up in everything. She licked her lips, her hand running up her thigh, up her shirt, over her bra. Unsure of her real expectations anymore, she unhooked the front clasp, able to make contact as her icy hand met one of her nipples, sending a much needed chill down her spine. 

Barry took his time. He flipped Roy onto his back, trailing kisses over old bruises while removed all of his clothes. Roy came here for the girl, but Barry was determined to make sure he left thinking about him, a way to get back at him for all of the stupid things that had happened over the years. 

"Fuck..." Roy mumbled, barely coherent by the time that Barry managed to wrap his hand around both of their manhood, finding a perfect rhythm. 

"Mmm...so you do like that?" Barry said into Roy's ear, tongue running along the outside.

Roy threaded his fingers through Barry's hair, moaning loudly, bucking his hips, chest heaving. 

Barry considered his options for a moment. He pressed his forehead against Roy's, staring deeply into his eyes. Whatever this was had somehow ended up beautiful in its own way, despite that nothing could ever come from it. He clicked with Roy, but his heart definitely lied with Oliver.

He never thought such a thing would cross his mind. 

Breana had removed most of her clothes, ripped full fashioned thigh highs torn more, strength and impatience getting the best of her as it had done from time to time. She had pushed her bra open, but it still hung on her shoulders. It was hardly a bother, considering it was the only full piece of clothing still on her body outside of the black garter belt that was unclipped on one side. She had always been a sexual creature, to an extent, but something like this, was never on her mind. However, she had to admit that it was exciting, especially considering the way that the two beautiful male specimens were moving with each other. It caused a unique sort of arousal within her, making her feel almost as if she was looking in on something that she was not supposed to see, a private viewing of something devilishly sexy just for her.

And, she was so fucking wet. If her boss found out about this he was going to probably fire or kill her.

"I think you should fuck me..." Barry told Roy so point blank it should have taken him by surprise, but it didn't. He wanted it. He was sure of it.

Roy maneuvered them back into their original positions. His teeth and tongue took refuge on Barry's collarbone and neck while his fingers took purchase of pale, muscular thighs, working their way to the man's tight, pert ass.

Barry's eyes shot open when he remembered something. They were not alone. They hadn't been from the moment that they entered the room. The dim lighting of the room had been just enough to mask the young woman in the chair, but that didn't change the fact that she was there. He lifted his head up, trying to get a better look at her. As soon as he was sure of her current state, he was very much ready to make this more interesting.

"What are you looking at?" Roy asked, turning his head in the direction that Barry had been staring. His eyes widened, he was frozen in place. Knowing that this girl had seen what they had done, and it had aroused her to this point, made it ten times hotter. 

"Get off of me," Barry half mumbled, already working on his contingency plan.

"Wha?"

"Get off of me!" Barry shouted, pushing Roy to the side. He would deal with him later.

He moved off of the bed, eyes locked onto Breana's. He stepped closer to her, wanting her to feel his body heat. He dropped down onto his knees in front of the chair, hands immediately on her ankles. He pulled each one of her stocking covered legs over either arm of the chair, sliding his arms underneath her. He pressed soft kisses against the bare skin of her thighs, gradually getting closer to her soaking wet pussy and nibbling more and more along the way. 

He ran his tongue across her slit. He sucked on her soft lips, not quite ready to move in completely. He moved up, kissing her clit, sucking and moving his tongue against it, desire to drive her wild his only obsession. He used his tongue to part her just enough, the dance of his tongue causing a slight shudder. 

Then she was completely taken aback. He fucked his tongue inside of her, tasting her wetness, going back to her clit, flicking against it to make sure that she knew he hadn't forgot. 

He pressed his tongue inside of her. He was no amatuer. While he switched focus, making eye contact with her as he sucked on her like a maniac, he slowly slid one long finger in, curling upward in just the right spot. 

Roy furrowed his brow. Barry was supposed to be the odd man out, not him. This was stupid.

The sounds of Breana's pleasure filled the strange shaped place that had too many corners. Barry smiled, not taking a moment to stop and breathe. He wanted to make her scream.

"Ahem!" Roy interrupted just as Barry worked a second finger.

Both Breana and Barry looked over at Roy. Barry found it annoying, Breana was curious for whatever he might say next.

"She might be into watching, but I am more of a doer," Roy announced.

"Alright," Barry said, licking his lips, the taste of Breana still very much sweetly drenching his mouth. "Lie back, knees bent, feet facing the floor, just for the moment, oh, and legs spread,"

"Why am I going to do that?"

"Yeah, I didn't ask for lip, I just told you to do it," Barry's voice took on a new stern tone, right before he began sucking on his index and middle finger. "As for you, miss, I think it would be best if you got on his very neglected dick."

Breana cocked her head to the side, unprepared for him to bark orders at her. She was supposed to be the ring leader. For some reason, she listened anyways, walking over and mounting Roy's throbbing cock. 

It was a little painful at first, with Roy being thicker than the girth of Barry's fingers roughly thrusting into her, but she was so wet that it had only taken a short amount of time to find a way to move up and down on him with minimal problems.

"Holy shit..." Roy hissed through a moan. He was finally in a position that he was thrilled about, and Barry had to take some of that away by sliding one of the fingers he had inside of Breana, in his ass.

Barry pushed Roy's legs a little further apart. He moved behind the girl, arms wrapped around her. He played with her nipples while she continued to ride Roy, biting and teasing the back of her neck and her shoulders, paying extra attention to all of her scars.

She tipped her head back and he caught her in a kiss, large hand moved up to wrap tightly around her throat. She gasped for air. He only urged her to fuck his friend even harder. 

He went back to sliding his fingers in Roy's ass. He was tight, but he was way more relaxed than most people were in discomfort. The girl, she was helping, even though she probably wasn't aware of that.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Roy shouted, hands on Breana's hips, fingers pressed in so hard she would have bruises if there wasn't a piece of metal there to stop them from forming. "Yes! Harder!"

Barry added a third and final finger, making sure that he hit Roy's prostate every time that Breana rocked her hips forward. He was going to make this a little more fun.

Breana rocked her hips faster. The thick cock inside of her putting her over the edge almost as much as the hand that was still tight against her throat. A white hot heat had her seeing stars and there was the build of that all too familiar tingle at the centermost core of her body. 

"I'm gonna come!" She shouted, writhing, wanting, needing to find release.

Barry secured his grip. "No, not until I say so,"

The words cut into her. She had already listened to him order her earlier, she was not keen on a second time. 

"Even if you have to stop moving. Do not come until I tell you."

She held her hips still, but the fullness still threatened to disobey. 

Roy did his best to remain still, not wanting to find out what the repercussions would be if he was the one that set her off.

Barry adjusted himself. He slicked back his cock with spit and precome, stroking himself back to full hardness, thankful for that one random condom he carried around with him. He thrust himself hard into Roy without warning, which caused his hips to buck and Breana to cry out, almost coming undone. 

"Roy! So fucking tight! Ah!" Barry shouted, biting back down into Breana's shoulder. "Come, Roy! Come for me!"

Roy's back arched, his hips bucked and he realized that he actually enjoyed the feeling of Barry's cock deep in his ass. His entire body spasmed from overstimulation, nails digging into Breana's skin as he rocked with her still on top of him, riding out the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced in his entire life. 

When his head fell back against the bed it finally hit him. He cried out Barry's name. He wasn't going to mention it.

Breana was biting her bottom lip so hard she could taste drops of blood dripping back into her mouth. It took every ounce of restraint to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs and use Roy's softening dick to her advantage.

Barry grabbed her by the hair, yanking her off of Roy and throwing her onto the bed beside him. He pulled his cock out of Roy, whipping the condom off before thrusting into Breana, slamming into her with every ounce of strength his muscles could provide. 

He urged Roy to play with her. He wanted him to kiss her and tease her, place his hands on her perky tits. He wanted her to be begging to come. 

The sound of flesh hitting against flesh overcame any other sounds. Breana squeezed her thighs around Barry, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. She had never been with a man who had an uncut cock before, let alone one that had the length to hit every most sensitive spot on the way in.

He could feel her body giving up. She couldn't hold back much longer. The noises falling from her lips brought him closer and closer. He was going to give in.

"Come," He said in a voice that was not much more than a whisper.

"Yes! Yes! Ohmyyygod! Yes!" She screamed, followed by shouts of any word that popped into her head. She arched her back, fists balled up in the sheets on the bed. Her release was everything. 

As the afterglow set in, she relaxed, chest no longer heaving. Roy moved even closer to her, catching her in a quick kiss, before he realized that Barry was now straddling him with intent. 

Barry was sitting up towards Roy's face, stroking his cock vigorously. The head of his cock was against Roy's lips, which he didn't mind, for some reason. Barry watched him the entire time, coming all over his pretty face, lips covered in his seed. It was incredible. It all was.

He collapsed on the space of the bed that was open. They were all covered in sweat, still basking in that incredible post orgasm feeling. 

Roy wiped some of the come off of his lips, deciding to daringly taste it. "Hm, not bad,"

All three of them laughed. What a night.

*

The sunshine was dastardly in its brightness, waking both Roy and Barry up the second that it was able to peek through the blinds. They each sat up, groggily looking at each other, details from the night before seeping back into their minds, images that would stick around for a while.

Breana, however, wasn't there. She only left them a small envelope, and her ripped up stockings, a little something to remember her by. 

"She's fucking gone?" Roy said, obviously more than a little disappointed.

"Yup,"

"What do you think Oliver is going to say?"

"Probably depends on what is in the envelope, I'd imagine,"

Roy chuckled. "That was definitely something,"

"Indeed it was, and you are going to want to wash your face before we go anywhere, I'm not explaining this to Oliver, or anyone else, for that matter,"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Barry took a deep breath, he had been battling with the answer to that question for a while now. There were so many things left unsaid between them. Their relationship was so strange, that he didn't really even know. Or he did, but wasn't ready to face it, until now. "Yeah, I think I am,"

"That's cool, it's cool, the two of you...that really works...I get it, wish I had something like that. Think the two of you will make it, endure. But you guys have to stop hiding everything from the team like we aren't going to be able to handle it. We can handle it. We will be happy for you, no matter what happens." 

"Did the earth move for you or something like that last night?"

Roy shook his head. "No, wouldn't say that, maybe, more like, my mind has opened up to new things,"

"You gonna be okay? I mean, as far as this girl goes?"

Roy picked up the envelope. "Probably depends on what is in the envelope, I'd imagine,"

Barry smiled, pulled his knees up to his chest. The level of respect he had for Roy had increased ten fold. No matter what the day was going to bring them, it was better because of what had happened, even despite how strange it all really was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW WEIRD THIS IS...and for the fact that everyone is acting like a fucking douchebag, but@@!!!!@R#E@# 
> 
> ...redemption comes in the form of dirty, dirty smut...


End file.
